


Ты согласишься... встретиться?

by Chertopoloh



Series: Ты согласишься? [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindness, Disability, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertopoloh/pseuds/Chertopoloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приквел к “Тысогласишься... переехать?” Ежедневно Дженсен проходит полквартала, чтобы выпить чашечку кофе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты согласишься... встретиться?

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Would You (Go Out With Me?) by Surevesta. 
> 
> Переводчик: ~Chertopoloh~  
> Бета: Маленькая сосна  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Фандом: CW RPS, J2  
> Персонажи: Дженсен, Джаред, Сэнди, упоминаются: Данниль, Крис, Стив  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание автора:  
> Они принадлежат сами себе. Я лишь воспользовалась их физическими данными и придала их черты персонажам с такими же именами. Иными словами, не мое.  
> Я не слепая, поэтому прошу прощения, если что-то вам покажется не соответствующим истине.

День выдался морозным, холодный воздух пощипывал щеки. Дорога была знакома – Дженсен ходил ею почти ежедневно. Если быть точным, каждый будний день. Он знал число шагов до пешеходного перехода, знал, сколько магазинов минует, и помнил, что прямо перед кондитерской, что на углу, в двух шагах правее – пожарный гидрант. Место, куда он направлялся, находилось сразу за поворотом – между кондитерской и магазинчиком, в котором торговали живыми и довольно ароматными цветами.

Впервые Дженсен оказался в той маленькой кофейне вместе Крисом и Стивом. Они тогда изучали центр, знакомили Дженсена с местностью и обсуждали расположение своего нового музыкального магазина. Через пару часов хождения по округе, подсчета шагов и запоминания, что где находится, Крис объявил, что пора передохнуть. Сделать перерыв на кофе. Дженсен не возражал – он обожал кофе.

Особенно ему нравился черный, без подсластителей и всяких добавок, перебивающих горечь. Свежий, горячий черный кофе был его слабостью. Он мог бы убить за чашечку. Так что он заказал кофе, а Стив и Крис – какое-то пойло, настолько разбавленное сливками и сахаром, что даже запах был сладким. Они всегда утверждали, что из-за добавочного кофеина, но Дженсен не верил.

Из-за угла выскочили тоненько хихикающие детишки, и пришлось остановиться. Две пары ног прошлепали по тротуару мимо него в направлении пешеходного перехода. Вслед послышался усталый голос матери:

– Помедленней! Осторожней!

Ее шаги затихли рядом с ним, у самого гидранта, и она начала рассыпаться в извинениях за то, что его чуть не сбили.

Усмехаясь, Дженсен наклонил голову в ее сторону:  
– Не беспокойтесь. Дети есть дети.

Она еще раз прошептала “простите”, и ее шаги стали удаляться в направлении магазина. Дженсен тихо расcмеялся – наверное, она раздражена из-за погрома, учиненного детьми в кондитерской.

Маленькую кофейню огораживал невысокий железный заборчик. Дженсен постукивал тростью по краю каждые пару шагов, пока не попал по воздуху, и тогда повернул и поднялся на ступеньку, ведущую к двери. С его приближением две девочки-подростки у входа зашикали друг на дружку. И все-таки интересно, это из-за его слепоты или потому что он, по словам Данниль, привлекательный?

Прижав трость к боку, Дженсен толкнул дверь – зазвенел колокольчик. Свободной рукой он поправил очки, пальцем прижав их к переносице, и осторожно прошел к стойке, описывая тростью перед собой короткие полукруги.

– Дженсен! – в мужском голосе звучало удивление. Джаред, узнал Дженсен и почувствовал, что краснеет. Тот работал здесь уже около полутора лет и, помимо божественного кофе, был одной из причин его ежедневных визитов сюда.

– Привет, Джаред, – Дженсен чуть наклонил голову и улыбнулся. – Как сегодня идут дела?

– Вообще-то, дел невпроворот, – воскликнул тот. Его голос обволакивал теплом и радушием. – В школе перемена, так что у нас тут толпа малолеток. Для бизнеса самое то. Как обычно?

– Э-э, да. Черный.

– Однажды я тайком добавлю в него немного сахара или сливок, и тебе понравится, – поддразнил Джаред. Шум кофеварки и звон чашек о блюдца чуть заглушали его голос. – Твое обычное место свободно.

– Спасибо, – передвинувшись на несколько шагов, Дженсен нашел маленький, на двоих, столик и осторожно опустился на сидение. Он сложил свою трость и прислонил к своему стулу.

– Доброе утро, Дженсен! – послышался веселый голос проходившей мимо Сэнди – второй баристы.

Он повернул голову в ее направлении.  
– Уже полвторого.

– Ну, значит, добрый день! – она задержалась рядом, маленькой ладошкой легонько похлопала по его плечу. – Полагаю, это значит, что Джаред снова пропустил свой обед. – Не убирая руку, она осторожно сжала пальцы и лукаво окликнула напарника:

– Джаред! Сделай перерыв!

– Слушаюсь, мэм!

Минутой позже маленькую ладошку Сэнди сменила, опаляя кожу, большая и горячая ладонь, и Дженсен едва сдержал дрожь.

– Твой кофе, – в голосе Джареда чувствовалась улыбка, чашка и блюдце звякнули о деревянный стол прямо перед ним.

– Спасибо, – Дженсен чуть наклонил голову к собеседнику.

Повисла пауза, благодаря руке на плече он мог чувствовать, как тот чуть передвинулся.

– Ты не хочешь чего-нибудь поесть? – решился Дженсен, прикусив щеку изнутри – разговор становился неловким.

– Я...– Джаред умолк, и его рука соскользнула. Послышались шаги, заскрипел стул – Джаред тяжело опустился на место напротив.

Не очень уверенный, что именно вызвало перемену в поведении, Дженсен обхватил ладонями теплую керамическую кружку с кофе. В кафе бурлила жизнь: в ушах стоял приятный гул болтовни и в воздухе плавал аромат горячего кофе.

– Ладно, – выдохнул Джаред, так громко и тяжело, по щеке словно ветерок скользнул. – Ладно, я не уверен, что делаю правильно. Я даже не знаю, верно... – он снова замолчал, поерзал, и пальцы правой руки накрыла теплая рука. – Прости, если я неправильно тебя понял... но я должен спросить. Ты согласишься... ты встретишься со мной?

Повернув ладонь, которую крепко сжимал Джаред, Дженсен переплел их пальцы и улыбнулся:  
– С удовольствием.

– О, слава богу! – Джаред сжал его ладонь и с облегчением рассмеялся. – Я бы предложил кофе, но...

– Как насчет чего-то посущественней? – предложил Дженсен, потому что он хоть и любил кофе, действительно любил, но родители больше года назад купили ему замечательную практичную кофеварку, и пора, наконец, ее распаковать.


End file.
